Apocalyspe of Madness
by Scruffles Pup
Summary: Who would've thought in a million years that madness would take over the world? Not me but it has, I am Sakura Haruno and this is me trying to survive people killing each other. With the people I love and hate who knows who'll survive? Warning some spoilers. Parings Sui/Ten Saku/Ita Saku/Dei Saku/Kabu Kon/Pain
1. The begining

**Hi! New story here hope you all enjoy and tell me what ya think! Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto but I wish I did!**

Apocalypse. The simple word that changed, killed, mutilated and most of all hurt. We run and fight but we never forget the times before this, the time when people weren't going mad and running to save themselves. People these days kill for fun, make you bleed before doing the killing blow. So many people that have been infected by this madness but yet a select few people survive and fight the madness that threatens to take over. I am writing this to make sure that the people that come after this time of madness never forget the sacrifices that we have made to make sure they live in peace.

My name is Sakura Haruno and me and my friends survive this and take the hardships that the madness through at us and through it right back at them. The madness takes three stages to reach the point of no control; one it takes the deepest hate and hurt and turns it against you. Two it starts to urge you to make bad things happen like rape and murder. Three it takes over your mind and all that is left of your brain is one thought saying kill everything. All of the survivors have defeated the first stage where they don't have the urge to hurt anything like a light fighting away the darkness. Of course the thoughts cross their minds but they fight them away like a bear taking the killing blow to a fish. We hide in the woods which apparently is the third safest spot you could be if you're trying to survive the madness. First is the ocean in a secluded boat; second an island where nobody is. The reason the forest is third is because people can wonder into the forest and find you a murder you on the spot if you are vulnerable. That is the reason we can never live life being safe.

The apocalypse happened only a short three months ago and that is when the world went haywire. And just think the only reason the world is now close to the brink of doom is because one tiny little earth quake in Tokyo. Also the earthquake didn't even kill anybody but released a deadly chemical into the air that when breathed turned you into an unstoppable killing machine. Ha and people thought global worming couldn't get any worse. But with the now killer chemical unleashed into the air and atmosphere made the chemical go global and hit almost everybody. But the reason some survived is because when the chemical entered the blood stream different people's antibodies went and became immune to it immediately but that was just a select few. The rest of the unlucky people got their minds turned into killing machines, but what happened to turn them there is when the chemical entered their blood stream it went straight to the heart to where all the blood is pumped out of. So when it finally reached the brain is when the three stages started to take its course.

Me and my dear friends and others now hide in this slightly secluded cave fifteen miles north of Tokyo where we harvest anything worth eating or drinking. We all somehow found are way here from the city where funnily the earthquake happened. I found my way here from the other side of the city where Kohona high school is and where the chemical hit first. I was on my way to advanced algebra when out of nowhere the nicest person in the world (the janitor) took a knife to my friend's throat and stabbed her there where she dropped eyes in shock clutching her wound and a few seconds later died. The janitor just howled in laughter as all the other kids run away in fear of what might happen to them. Me on the other hand stay frozen to the ground staring at Karin lying there when the janitor comes rushing at me with the knife and by the looks of it intends to stab me through the stomach with it. But before he could I shake myself out of myself induced trance and get ready to fight the now gone crazy janitor.

The janitor comes rushing at me faster than I knew the old man could and I moved ever so slightly so the knife only slashed my arm and I knee him in the gut and punch him in the face. Guess those martial arts classes do come in hand once in a while.

The janitor drops to the floor as I flat out run away from the crazed old man and run into none other than my algebra teacher Mrs. Shizune and breath out "please help me the janitor attacked me," when Mrs. Shizune stabs me in the shoulder with a pen and says "well he's not the only one sweetie," with a scary grin and glazed over eyes plastered on her face.

I scream out in pain but adrenaline starts running throughout my body as Mrs. Shizune yanks out the pen and says horridly "I love that sound please make it again," and before I can move stabs me in the exact same spot as I hold back a scream that now comes out as a yelp.

She frowns and says "that's not what I wanted give me what I want," and plans to stab me in my other shoulder when I bring my foot up and kick her square in the chest back into the algebra class room and I yank the door and lock it from the outside when I hear Mrs. Shizune scream.

"Let me out and I'll kill you slowly or I will make you bleed ever more!"

I think to myself that really makes me not want to open this door if you know what I mean. I ignore the psychotic teacher a start to run to the principal's office wondering what the bloody hell is going on. Has everybody just decide to go insane? Sadly at that moment I did not know that was very close to what is happening. I hear a scream coming down a hall and being the nice friendly she devil that I am I run down to investigate what the screaming was about. And let's just say soon I found out. I run down the hall to see my stuttering friend Hinata holding up my up my blunt beautiful friend Ino by the throat laughing her ass off hearing Ino choking. I freeze for a moment how in god's name did my little sister Hinata become this sadistic girl that is killing her best friend? Well I will not let my child hood friend die at the mercy of Hinata.

I run to her and kick Hinata in the shin as she crumpled to the ground she lets go of Ino and before Ino can hit the ground I catch her.

She has a red mark on her neck of where Hinata held her up as she coughs trying to catch her breath; she finally is breathing but still wheezing as she asks "why would Hinata do this?"

I run away from screaming Hinata as I say "I don't know Ino but the same happened to Mrs. Shizune and the janitor."

That's when I hear her gasp at the sight of my bloody shoulder and my slashed wrist. I set Ino down once were a good fifteen meters away from Hinata when I slump to the ground breathing pretty heavily.

I hear Ino say "Sakura what in god's name happen to you? Was it Shizune and the janitor because I swear if I find them there de-."

"Ino stop."

I explain what happened to her and after many sighs and gasps out of Ino she slumps to the ground next to me in defeat.

"Sakura what is going on?" "I don't know but we have to find out like now."

I get up from the ground and hold out my hand and she takes it eagerly and stands up as we both brush off imaginary dust from our clothes and start walking.

"What do we do now," asks Ino.

"Let's go to the principal's office see if she knows what's bloody going on." She nods as we pick up the pace when we hear some more evil cackling behind us as I shiver at the thought of what there cackling at.

Ino and I race down the halls faster than you can say shit and we are about two blocks away from the principal's office when we hear metal clashing straight in front of us and we start to slow down and I bring my finger to my lips and say "shhh."

We silently creep up from behind the lockers to see Kurinea sensei fighting Asuma sensei both of them cackling like they've gone insane when Asuma sensei stabs Kurinea sensei in the stomach but instead of scream she howls in laughter as seconds later dies.

Asuma sensei comes close to her wound and licks it and stabs her in the heart while saying "you're welcome my love," and licks the blood of the blade as he stands back up while chuckling and walks down a different corridor into darkness.

Before we step back out we hear one last loud cackle and then he immediately falls away into the darkness as Ino runs up to Kurinea sensei weeping silently.

"Sakura I never told you this in fear that it might spread a get Kurinea sensei fired but now I don't think that's going to happen. I wasn't born from my mom my dad met my mom three months after I was born because he'd had an affair with Kurinea but as soon as I was born Kurinea split and left me only with my dad. But I always got these strange Christmas gifts or birthday gifts that didn't have a stamp or something like that and then I started to go to school here. She was shocked to say the least when I first walked into the classroom but I always knew she had a special part in her heart just for me and then the day after I started going here is when my dad told me about the affair."

Throughout the entire story Ino never stopped weeping me on the other hand I stood there gaping at her like a fish out of water.

Ino kept weeping into Kurinea sensei chest as I said "oh god Ino I didn't know but why would you keep this from me? You know I could keep a secret."

"I no Sakura but I kept to myself for so many selfish reasons and I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner it's just I couldn't no wouldn't get Kurinea's image ruined."

I walked over to Ino and slowly stood her up while saying "I know Ino I know but we can't stand here any longer then we have someone or something could come we have to get moving. But are there any last words you want to say to Kurinea sensei?"

She nods her nods her head and says "Kurinea even though you skipped out on me and my dad I don't hold it against you. You were so nice to me and even tutored me in English so I didn't fail, you were like the bigger sister I never had and I'm am so in debt to you for it. I'll find whatever is going on and stop because I owe it to you to and before I go I want to say thank you for everything you've done for me and I'll never forget it."

Ino had tears streaming down her face as we started to walk away from our English teacher Kurinea sensei. She was clutching to my arm like it was her life line and to her it probably was. I had a couple tears leave my eyes as I thought back to Karin, Hinata and now Kurinea sensei. But what I truly want to know is what is going on? The sweetest people on earth are turning into psychotic serial killers in minutes.

We soon reach the principal's office when we hear a scream piercing from the office as Ino and I barge through the door and see Jiraya trying to get away from the blood thirsty Principal Tsunade.

She is laughing like a manic and saying in a sing song voice "come here Jiraya mommy wants to play with you then cut your heart out on a silver platter and have it for lunch," I stare in horror at Tsunade-sama.

I walk over to Jiraya who is currently playing dance around the table to evade the crazy Principal as I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder.

He jumps at least three feet getting ready to punch me when Tsunade interrupts us saying "dear you want to play too? Of course you do your blood will taste so good mixed with Jiraya's oh I can't wait to try it so please lets wrap this up."

Then Tsunade launches over the table and slices my shoulder with the tip of the blade as she shoots past us landing on the other side of the room with a big "thunk."

Me and Jiraya race to the other side of the table and when we get there he stares at me in horror. Most likely staring at all the blood over my shirt, wrist and now shoulder.

Then it looks like alight went off in his head as he says "you're the Haruno girl aren't you? Sakura I think it is?"

I nod as I realize Ino is still in the room and turn to see her fighting off Tsunade-sama with a letter opener. I launch myself over to her only to get yanked back by Jiraya; I hiss at him slap his hand away and run over to my dear friend.

I jump on Tsunade's back as she screeches now trying to scratch off my flesh as Ino stabs her stomach with the letter opener. She howls in laughter as she drops to the floor and I go with her and she takes her last breath yanking out the letter opener and stabbing it in the shoulder where Shizune stabbed me with the pen. Right before she dies I let out a piercing scream as a mad grin reaches her face as I black out from the pain. But the last thing I remember is hearing Ino screaming my name and Jiraya running over to me.

I start to wake up to hear scrapping on the floor and to feel tears hitting my shoulder.

I try to open my eyes but it's like wet cement is holding them down when I hear Ino say "I'm so sorry Sakura if I was actually paid attention you wouldn't be here it's my entire fault."

I try to say something to comfort her but all that comes out of my throat is a croak like a frog. I feel Ino freeze for a moment then I feel the tears hitting my uncovered shoulder. Wait uncovered? I hear a stretching sound like someone is peeling off duck tape from the roll when I feel a stinging sensation in my shoulder and now wrist. I let out another croak that goes unheard by weeping Ino when I feel something soft on my shoulder like how do I explain it bandages? Yeah that's the word but wait oh yeah Tsunade stabbed my shoulder with a letter opener.

I rip my eyes open to see Ino hovering over me tears streaming from her face and her wiping them away furiously while trying to bandage me up. She looks over to my face and sees me with my eyes open and cries out in joy which does not go unheard from our assistant principal Jiraya. He stops what he's doing and walks over to me loud footsteps echoing under him as he bends down to look into my face.

"Good you're up if you were asleep for any longer I would have gotten worried. You don't look so good, do you want some water?"

I nod as he reaches to the desk and picks up a tiny bottled water and hands it to me with the lid off and I chug it down never ever feeling so grateful for the sweet drink.

After I finish the little bottle of water I pass it back to him trying to catch my breath while asking "how long was I out?"

Before Jiraya could answer Ino says "you've been out for thirty minutes."

Jiraya nods as if conformation of what she said and says "yes you have been; I barricaded the door but before that I throughout Tsunade's body and Ino here patched you up with first aid kit that was under Tsunade's desk."

I look through the corner of my eye and see that my shoulder was covered in gauze and water proof tape and my wrist was pretty much the same. I look back to Ino and Jiraya but I see that Ino's eyes were big red and puffy from crying and circles under her eyes while Jiraya on the other hand looked like he was exhausted and his lips were turned up at the edges into a small smile that by the looks of it were for me and to comfort Ino.

I stretch my arms upward and slowly start to get up even though shoots of pain is cascading throughout my shoulder and my wrist. I get to a sitting position but can't move any more when I croak out "are there any pain meds in that first aid kit?"

I see Jiraya turn around to look in the first aid kit when he said "only aspirin, cold packs and heat packs. You want any?"

I nod while saying "the cold pack and two aspirin, please."

He nods and hands over them when he passes me another tiny water bottle; so I throw back my hand with the aspirin and chug the remainder of the water and set the cold pack on my throbbing shoulder.

I turn to see Ino staring at me with watery eyes and I ask "what's wrong?"

She shakes her head as she points to the door and says "a lot of the people have been pounding on the door for the past thirty minutes screaming really bad things that would be way too bad to repeat."

I look over to the door and see two big file cabinets in front of it and Tsunade's desk is right by the file cabinets holding it in place.

I turn back to Ino and ask "any ideas of how and why this would happen?"

"No clue but all I know is we got to get the hell out of here because that barricade won't hold forever and also the windows. We but the blinds down but one of those maniacs's is bound to destroy the window sooner then later."

Of course I agree with Ino Barricades only last for a matter of time but how in god's name are we supposed get out of here? There is crazy people running around killing everybody and we are straight plop in the middle of it. If only we had an underground tunnel leading from this office to the woods life would be so much easier. But sadly life isn't tha-.

My train of thought got cut off when a lot of banging and screaming coming from the door that is making the file cabinets shake like a dog shaking out water from its wet coat. Then I heard someone scream "let me in let me in oh god please let me in!"

I yell to the person "how do I not know you're not one of the crazies out there?!"

"You don't Sakura but you know me. It's me Hotaru! Please let me, aaaahhhhh!"

I hear Hotaru start to cough and gag then go deadly silent when I voice screamed "now let me in so I can rip out your throats and suck them dry for my dinner!"

Like I said before that really makes me want to open the door but oh if only I opened it for Hotaru…. Damn it all to hell. I see Jiraya put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion as the person screamed again.

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are now come out so daddy can have his fun then his meal! Don't make daddy mad now come out or you die quickly daddy doesn't want that but if you don't come out now daddy's going to have to put his fun aside and give you your PUNISHMENT!"

Wow this guy is even worse than the others but his voice sounds familiar too familiar. OH MY GOD IT WAS UTACATA! Wasn't he Hotaru's lover? Oh my god what is going on to make people kill each other even though they love each other?! Then the banging stopped but by the words he just said I don't think he was leaving.

"CRASH," the window leading to the parking lot was smashed open by a rock that lay standing in the broken glass a few feet away from me and I see Utacata jump through screaming at us with a dirty blood stained kitchen knife in his hand.

I see Jiraya quickly intercept him with a long bladed pocket knife as Ino jumps into help with the same letter opener Tsunade-sama stabbed me with. I see Utacata put his hand in his pocket and grab something from it that by the looks of it is very sharp and very dangerous. And I found out that it is a blade sharpener that looks like it was taken from the Home ED class from block three as he stabs Ino in the stomach area and she falls to the ground coughing up blood. I quickly scramble my way over there to see Ino's nice blond hair dirtied with blood, sweat and dirt as she takes her final breath and crumples to the ground splayed out like a hawk eye's wide but mouth in a small smile. I reach her in seconds and immediately try first aid for the next five minutes but to no avail I lie my head down on her chest my eye's streaming in tears as I let out a deafening wail heard all over the high school grounds screaming her name in prayer that this is all a dream. But sadly it's not.

Jiraya walks over to me leaving Utacata lying well more crumpled in his own blood from being stabbed in the heart several times leaving him dead. He sits down next to me head lower as I see a tear drop leave his face while me thinking why Ino of all people why INO?! I let out another deafening wail as Jiraya take my shoulders and lays my head in his lap him stroking my hair while I am sobbing and screaming all things from cursing the world to yelling at Ino's dead body to wake up and tell me it's all a dream.

We sit like this for the next thirty minutes with me wailing, screaming, sobbing and cursing. I finally lift up my head to see worried, sad and mad eyes of Jiraya staring at me wondering if I was alright but no I was not. I lost my dear beloved child hood friend that I knew since I was two, and knowing her mom since I was one. I see flash backs of memories of Ino and I playing or fighting over the ass Sasuke Uchia and most of all when Ino had a miscarriage of a child from being raped by the guy we fretted over Sasuke Uchia. All the pain, hurt, sorrow, sadness, anger and most of all betrayal. And the stupid ass hole spread the thing all around school off him rapping Ino and everybody just laughed or said 'she deserved it' and 'finally maybe the bitch will shut up'. I wanted to kill them all and only a small group of friends stuck by Ino's side and helped her through it especially Shikamaru who was now her boyfriend who let's just say had a little talk with the Uchia that landed him in the emergency care unit for a week before he could even walk. But now I don't know even if Shika is alive, dead or one of the crazies.

And what angered her more than ever at that time is that her other child hood friend Naruto didn't stick up for her he stuck up for the low life Uchia fucking bastard. Now she hated him so much and also he became best friends with dick and threw and bullied her more than a pyro watching fires. And so is the Uchia but they didn't do it to her face they did it behind her back and tarnished her name and ruined her image. And god did she want them deader than a door knob. And I know this is a bad thing to think but she hopped that they died when this started so she will never ever have to see their ugly betraying ass faces ever again.

I hope though that these people are alive and not a crazy, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Choji, Suigestu and Jugo. They were the friends that helped Ino through the miscarriage and my dearest friends of all time excluding Ino who was my favorite. They were there through thick and thin and also when Shika beat up Uchia let's just say he didn't do it alone.

I sit there staring into Jiraya's eyes seeing that he was almost as angered as me but honestly I doubt it because right now I would honestly not care if the world burst up in flames and killed everything and everybody including me. I look over to Utacata lying in his own blood thinking only one thought he should've been beaten more. So much more to maybe see what Ino saw just as she took her last remaining breath on this world. I look over to Ino's body that still had that small smile and horrid look in her eye's but then something caught my attention. In one of her hands it looks like she was clutching something so I slowly and painfully get up from Jiraya's lap to see what she was holding so dearly. I crawl over to her and reach her finally after what felt like ten excruciating hours of being jabbed in the shoulder with a knitting needle to see what Ino was holding. Shock passed through me as I saw what it was, it was a locket I got her for her seventeenth birthday with a picture of me and her smiling at the library holding books in our arms waiting to be checked out.

And on the other side of the locket had a picture of everybody, Ino holding hands with Shika, Choji leaning against Shika while eating his chips, Hinata standing in front of everybody with a shy smile plastered on her face. Shino sitting down cross legged staring at the screen of the camera with a sly smirk on his face, Lee in his signature pose one arm out thumb up with a huge grin that could light Japan for a century. Tenten leaning against a tree with her lips tweaked up at the edges in a small but visible smile, Neji leaning next to Tenten his hand almost touching hers with the same small smile as Tenten's. Kiba standing next to his huge dog Akumaru with a big smile plastered on his face, Suigestu sitting down legs splayed out playing with a small pocket knife with a smirk on his face. Jugo who is next to Suigestu cross legged with a small blue jay on his shoulder with a nice smile on his face while me on the other hand was sitting in front of everybody cross legged with a deadly contagious smile on my face as I played with my pink hair.

My eyes start to stream tears at the happy memory when I realized Jiraya was standing next to me looking at the locket when his eyes met mine and he says "are those your friends?"

"Yeah the blue haired girl though is already gone and now Ino is too. But I do hope that the others are alive…"

Jiraya but his hand on my shoulder and says "by the way your staring at that picture I bet the people are alive looking for you this moment, wouldn't want to disappoint them would you?"

I shake my head no as he says "good because that screaming is bound to be heard from someone most likely bad and I know your friend would want you to stay alive for her sake, right?"

I nod not trusting my voice as he says "all right then, how about we find some of those friends of yours while trying to get out of here?"

I felt a boost of happiness run through me even if Ino was dead at least I might be able to mourn with one of my friends. Jiraya then got up and stuck his hand down at me while saying "well then might as well get going then, eh?" I nod and take his hand as he gets me into a standing position and seems like the damn aspirin finally kicked in and the cold pack helped when it was on because the pain is now a dull throb as I get up and start to walk out the window with Jiraya not expecting what we are about to see next.

Jiraya and I quickly but not quite silently climbed out of the window pieces of small glass crunching under our feet as we hear a thick hard scream coming from the parking lot. I turn to look at Jiraya and see him turning to me confusion plastered on our faces as we start running to the parking lot to were the scream came from. We run through cars dodging them like bullets and soon we came to the parking lot assigned for seniors and staff. I turn to see my worst nightmare come to life; I see Naruto and Sasuke running from crazy Guy sensei. And let's just say they weren't doing a good job because Guy sensei is only a few feet away holding a baseball bat soaked with blood and flesh. Guy sensei is our teacher for gym and has always been the fastest runner ever so that might not help the situation but honestly I think I'm kind a enjoying it.

Seeing the bastards run and try to live like Ino did when she survived the miscarriage. And something that broke my heart at the time is she didn't mind having a kid she actually wanted one and when the miscarriage happened she was broken. I was about to kill the Uchia once and had him in a choke hold on a locker in school when Ino stopped me. She said 'he's not worth it Sakura at least when the baby grows up he will know what a dick his father was and won't ever have to see him because of the restraining order.' I let the Uchia fall to the ground choking eyes wide from finding out he got Ino pregnant when I said to Ino 'your right the useless piece of shit isn't worth even if I do want him dead.' Ino and I start to walk away when I stop about fifteen feet away turn around and say to the still shell shocked Uchia 'ever do this to anybody again and Ino won't be able to stop me. Also come near Ino's baby and you will be dead in the next five minutes.'

Someone then shook my shoulder to shake me out of my daze and I see Jiraya looking at me wondering I was okay and actually I was great. I never been so happy seeing the twin asses running for their life, I wanted to give Guy sensei a medal and hug him to death for making these to Idiots feel what maybe Ino felt. Then sadly they see me and shock passes through their face while me on the other hand is debating whether or not to save their sorry asses.

When I hear Naruto shout "SAKURA HELP!"

Anger passed through me like a tidal wave, their asking me to help one first off Naruto you betrayed me. Second Sasuke rapped and hurt Ino and they actually think to ask me for help, ha idiots.

I see a light bulb go off in running Naruto's head as I hear him mutter under his breath "shit," you got that right buddy.

Then I hear a loud "thump," and see Sasuke feel on his face with Guy sensei holding on to his ankle while screaming "now Sasuke time to end your youth with your life!"

I feel myself running towards them to help thinking one thought only I get to kill them.

I scream "FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK WHY ME?!"

And I launch myself at Guy sensei landing on his back while trying to gouge out his eyes, Sasuke though is staring at me mouth a gape most likely thinking why would the chick who tried to kill me help me from getting killed?

I scream at the idiot "MOVE OR DIE!"

**Hope'd ya liked it! Please review! **


	2. The New Route

**Hey people! Here's a new chapter for ya so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly but truly I do not own Naruto, so please don't sue!**

Chapter 2

He blinked at me with confusion in his eyes when something clicked and he started yanking at Guy sensei's hand while me on the other hand was kicked and punched at by Guy sensei as I try to gouge out his eyes. When finally the Uchia scrambled away Guy no longer holding on to me flips backwards on to his back and in the process crushing me under his 200 and 60 pound toned body.

I try to scramble away but Guy sensei is too heavy when Guy sensei finally starts to get up and turns over facing me and licks his lips while saying "I did want the Uchia but your much better my little blossom, ready to die?"

He started coming near me while reaching for his pant zipper so I do what any woman would do in this situation, I kick him where it hurts. He screams in a half cackle, scream and laugh as he flops beside me rolling around clutching his crotch while doing the cackle, scream, laughing thing as I try to get up but not succeeding very well when I feel someone beside me. I look up to see Naruto pulling me to feet and dragging me at least fifteen feet away from the crazy man as he asks "you okay," I nod my head.

I feel anger boiling inside me though even if I keep it hidden but my thoughts were like a jigsaw puzzle to many pieces and too little time to figure it out. Why all the sudden was he being nice to me after he framed me for more things than I'd like to admit? The only reason I could come up with is I just saved his life and he's trying to return the favor that sly bastard. But I don't want him too I don't want to be near them let alone have them owe me and trying to repay that debt. I just want them to leave while Jiraya and I look for my friends and to get out of this hell hole. Not to be stuck with them while trying to survive this Madness? Yep that's the word I would use, but how do I know that I might die? Ahh!

"Hello earth to Sakura, anyone home? Come on snap out of it!"

I turn to see Naruto shaking me and I try to tell him to back off but my protective instincts take over and punch Naruto in the gut and walk back a couple steps as he doubles over holding his stomach groaning. I see Sasuke out of the corner of my eye try to walk toward Naruto but I reach Sasuke first and punch him in the gut too and backing up to see him too double over in pain and start groaning.

I bump into someone and turn my face upwards to see Jiraya staring down at me with confusion and curiosity in his eyes as he asks "am I missing something here?"

I look away from his face and look at the crumpled bodies of Uchia and Naruto while saying quite quickly "I'm not crazy trust me it's just let's say-."

"Let's just say that she hates our guts for what we did to her and her friend, Ino was it?"

I glare at him as a fresh set of tears start to roll down my cheeks as I think to myself Ino would've loved to see me punch these guys. I choke out a sob as I look back too Naruto's confused face and Uchia's face pretty much saying ah shit. Jiraya took me into another hug to settle me down as I say "Ino's dead and was killed by Utacata and also Karin and Kurinea's dead."

They looked at me like I had a screw loose or something when Naruto blurted out something pretty loud "no they can't be dead, they just can't be, how could they be dead? No way Karin wouldn't die unless it was with Sasuke!"

"Well I guess she made an exception," I said screaming as a single tear drop fell out of my eye and on to my blood stained cheek.

I started to remember Karin, when you first looked at her you thought she was cunt, ass, bitch who only cared for herself and the Uchia. But when you got to know her you realized it was all a mask that actually she was a nice, gentle, caring person who loves animals and science. She put up that front because the first day she came here to school she didn't have the mask over her features and got bullied tremendously and it was only the first day of school. But at the end of the day after getting released from the infirmary this girl approached her shockingly it was the exact girl who beat her up and said 'if you come with me I won't hurt you anymore.' So Karin did to avoid getting beaten to a bloody pulp each day and transformed a mask that was now was the new side of her. So she became the Uchia's fan girl and pestered him night and day when honestly she couldn't hate the man more.

But one day when school was out and everybody left I found Karin sobbing into a toilet. She snapped her head when I knocked on her bathroom door and asked if she was okay. When she didn't answer I yanked open the door to see a sobbing Karin and I immediately went to her side and helped her calm down enough to tell me what happened. I was shocked to say the least and wanted to kill Ami the person who did this when Karin said well asked 'please don't tell anyone please I will be hated throughout the high school forever.' Suddenly a thought popped into my head and I smirked while saying 'on one condition.' 'Anything.' 'You are to become my friend outside of school and never ever lose touch with me when school ends.'

She looked at me with more tears in her eyes and nodded her head excitedly while I lifted her to her feet and brought her over to my house where she stayed that night. And ever since then we've been hanging out secretly ever since. Also she even secretly helped Ino out through the miscarriage and such and right now I wanted her and Ino more than ever.

I had tears streaming from my face faster than a cheetah running down its prey when suddenly my anger burst inside of me and I lashed out at the two unexpected victims.

"IT WAS YOU, YOU BASTARD MADE EVERYONE HATE HER AND WHY?! BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T EXPRESS HER ON FEELINGS WITHOUT BEING HURT! SHE FOLLOWED YOU AROUND WHEN SHE HATED YOUR GUTS MORE THAN I DO BECAUSE YOU MADE HER LIFE LIVING HELL! IF ONLY YOU COULDV'E SEEN HER HATE THAN SHE WOULD BE FREE OF YOUR SICK FUCKING FACES! IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME THAT SHE DIDN'T COMMIT SUICIDE OF YOUR SORRY ASSES BECAUSE SHE HATED YOU THAT MUCH! IT WAS THOSE PEOPLE THAT MADE HER DO THIS BUT ALSO IT WAS YOU! YOU MADE HER LIFE HELL WHICH MADE AMI AND HER BUNCH OF BITCHES LAUGH AT HER POOR FUCKING SOUL! SHE HATED YOU SO MUCH AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO INO IT TOOK ALL HER WILL POWER NOT TO KILL YOU OR BEAT YOU DEAD ON THE SPOT!"

They stared at me when Naruto lashed right back at me with "LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW SHE HATED YOU, BACK TO YOUR OLD TRICKS EH HARUNO! SHE WOULD WANT TO BEAT YOU DEAD ON THE SPOT AND YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE HER FRIEND YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT HER YOU WHORE!

I had quite sobs racking my body making it shiver but no I wasn't sad I was fucking mad more like flaming when I yelled/ screeched "I BET A DUMB ASS LIKE YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW HER FAVORITE COLOR! YOU KNOW I REALLY HONESTLY REGRET NOT LEAVING YOU TO BE KILLED BY GUY SENSEI IT WOULD'VE BROUGHT TEARS TO MY EYES IN JOY THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR NERVE RACKING BULLSHIT EVER AGAIN!"

Then Naruto yelled/ screeched right back at me "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE US HUH?! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT KARIN, FUCK TEME AND I ARE BETTER THAN YOU BUT ANYONE IS BETTER THAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I feel like waterfalls are streaming from my eyes but no not in sadness but in anger when I yelled/ screeched "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY I SAVED YOU?! I SAVED YOUR WORTHLESS ASSES BECAUSE I DON'T WASTE PEOPLE OR THERE LIVES OR HOW THEY FEEL YOU BASTARD! BUT HONESTLY YOU AND THE DICK ARE THE TWO PEOPLE ON THIS ENTIRE EARTH WHO WOULD'VE IMPROVED THE PLANET HELL THE SOLAR SYSTEM IF I HAD LET YOU BE KILLED!"

Then out of nowhere the fucking Uchia yells "DOBE FOR ONCE YOUR RIGHT SHE IS A BACK STABBING SLUT WHO ONLY CARES FOR HERSELF! WHY WE BOTH KNOW WHY YOU SAVED US IT WAS BECAUSE YOU ENVY US, EVERYBODY DOES YOU JUST WANT US TO BE WITH YOU AND LOATH YOU BECAUSE YOU SAVED OUR LIVES! HN, WHAT A SLUT YOU ARE IT'S A DISGRACE YOU'RE EVEN ALIVE!"

I look at them in anger and maybe part hysteria when I say evil "you're right maybe I shouldn't be alive, maybe I should be the ruler of hell so when you're put in there I could torture, hurt and mutilate you two for all eternity!"

I see them flinch at the tone of my voice even the Uchia oh there is no way I'm stopping now "you know if I would've let Guy sensei kill you two he might of let me in on the fun. I could've probably made you bleed and scream and slowly die. But no I won't let you off the hook that easily I could've cut off you man hood or disemboweled you or even slowly slit you throat very gently so it would take you at least eight minutes to die! Gih he, if only but you know why waste a lost opportunity when you could present one with a new one? I could have you scream right now and have you beg me for your lives, ah how wonderful that would be. Why don't we try that out right now? Gih he!"

They look at me in horror as I pull out of my jacket the knife sharpener that killed Ino, how it glinted in the sunlight with her blood and soon to be of those who need punishing. I smile like the maniac who killed the victim when I start to stagger my why over to two terrified teenage boys who look like the next victim of a rapist. I chuckle evilly to myself finally they will feel the pain of betrayal and also hurt the way they should hurt.

All the sudden two big arms wrap around me pulling me back from my next victims when I start thrashing in his grasp trying to get free to punish the bad people.

I hear a voice say/ yell "SAKURA SNAP OUT OF IT THIS ISN'T YOU DON'T LET IT TAKE OVER!"

I scream at the man who is soon to be one of my next victims "THIS IS ME DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT? I FINALLY DISCOVERED MY MEANING OF LIFE! IT IS TO PUNISH THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN BAD AND YOU'VE BEEN BAD TOO SO JUST YOU WAIT FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT WHILE I FINISH THESE TWO BAD PEOPLE OFF! WILL YOU? I KNOW YOU WANT YOUR PUNISHMENT BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT THESE WERE MY FIRST VICTIMS BUT DON'T WORRY YOU'LL BE MY SECOND!"

The person froze, and suddenly I hear a booming voice coming within my head '**YOU GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTENSE YOU MADNESS AND LET MY HOST GO!'**

I feel a huge pull on my brain when I feel like something of my brain has been lifted when exhaustion pounds on me like a river pounding on a dame to get out. I feel happiness fill within me that was not my own, I open my eyes and turn my head to face Jiraya and see his eyes burning with tears that are hidden behind his hazel eyes when he sees me staring at him when I feel him let go a breath of relief that I guess he didn't know he was holding in. I turn my head away from Jiraya and look over to the Uchia and the Uzumaki to see them literally, mentally and physically dumb struck.

Jiraya quickly asks with a worried tone "are you okay Sakura?"  
I nodded, at least I think I am when I hear a gasp from the one and only Uzumaki Naruto while saying "She's gone mad she's one of the crazies, I knew she was too weak to out hold it."

Then the very thin line holding me back from mutilating them snapped into a million pieces; I leap out Jiraya's arms when I see anger glinting in his eyes just slightly as he actually lets me go while clenching his fists so hard I see a couple of drops of blood fall to the ground splattering the asphalt with blood. I growled and looked up to Jiraya when he is shaking in anger?

I hear Jiraya angrily start to talk/ yell at the two idiots "you Naruto I never would've expected this from you Sasuke I can see but you? No I didn't see that coming, I really must have lacked as a god father to you because my god son would never be so mean to a girl that did nothing to you. No actually I don't think you are my god son for that exact reason."

He turned to Sasuke and shook his head with a large and tired sigh while saying "honestly you are a disgrace to your Uchia title Sasuke I can't believe Mikito would race such a disgrace. Same Figaku would raise such a selfish boy honestly its kind a shocking. "

Naruto stood mouth a gape staring at Jiraya like he'd grown a second head while Uchia was shaking in anger. Most likely because Mikito and Figaku died when he was seven from strange disease that no one knew about and also had absolutely no cure. I mean it was all over the news when I was little, the head lining was '**PRESIDENT OF THE UCHIA INDUSTRIES WITH HIS WIFE ARE BOTH IN THE****HOSPITAL FROM A STRANGE VIRUS THAT IS NOT CUREABLE. HOW LONG IN TILL THERE DIMISE?'**

My thoughts were interrupted from a fuming Uchia that screamed at Jiraya "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OLD MAN! SO DON'T GO BAD MOUTHING SHIT YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Actually I know about almost everything about you. I mean you do worship your older brother but now you do it in secret don't you? You have an obsession with tomatoes, and didn't Mikito give you in her will that Harley bike that you ride pretty much everywhere? Or no didn't your brother buy you your first car? You see Sasuke I know more about you than Tsunade did when she wasn't trying to kill me."

Sasuke was shaking in anger more or less probably contemplating how to murder Jiraya very slowly. I see wait I see a glint of humor in Jiraya's hazel eyes but also see a lot of anger in them I wonder why? I mean I know why but still I hardly knew Jiraya before all of this so why is he helping me out with all this when Naruto is his god son? I only knew him as a hard but understanding vice principle; so why would he go through all of this trouble with a fucked up kid that is pretty much trashing his God sons name? Who knows but honestly I'm glad for his help because I almost murdered the two idiots, (Naruto and Sasuke) even though I want them dead I want them dead from calm be not psychotic me.

I hear Sasuke say actually not yelling this time "look I am still pissed off at your fucking ass but were a little besides the point right now. I think we should travel together because if we don't all of us will never survive this thin-."

Before he can finish I burst in yelling/ screaming "NO WAY AM I TRAVELING WITH THESE TWO NUMBSKULLS! WE WERE DOING FINE BEFORE YOU TWO IDIOTS CAME AROUND SO HOW ABOUT THIS INSTEAD, JIRAYA AND I LEAVE AND YOU TWO GO GET KILLED BY SOMEONE! AGREED?!"

Jiraya puts his arm on my shoulder and squeezes it ever so slightly as I hear Naruto yell/ scream "YOU THINK WE WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR SLUTTY AS EITHER?! NO THE ONLY REASON I MIGHT ONLY CONSIDER THIS PLAN IS BECAUSE THERES SAFTEY IN NUMBERS BITCH SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"

I am fuming now as I scream back at him "WHO EVER TOLD YOU THAT BAKA! I WOULD RATHER GET STABBED IN THE SHOULDER AGAIN THAN TRAVEL WITH YOUR LOUSY BASTARDS! WE WOULD BE KILLED IF WE DID TRAVEL WITH YOU!"

Naruto glares at me about to say something when Jiraya gets in front of Naruto and I and says "look I have no clue what happened between the three of you but I agree with Sasuke on this one we should work together on this one."

I am about to scream at him to tell him no way even when hell froze over when he puts his hand up about a foot from my face and says "no disagreements on this, we are traveling together and that's final."

I grumble under my breath even though I know he's right, we'd still be better off without those two idiots holding us back. I slowly start to walk forward and I hear Jiraya and the Idiot duo behind me as we walk off into the bleak world that fate has set for us.

**Hoped ya liked it please review!**


	3. The problems along the way

**Hey people hope your liking the story. This chapter is a bit shorter but I will make longer chapters in the future. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: sadly but truly I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2

He blinked at me with confusion in his eyes when something clicked and he started yanking at Guy sensei's hand while me on the other hand was kicked and punched at by Guy sensei as I try to gouge out his eyes. When finally the Uchia scrambled away Guy no longer holding on to me flips backwards on to his back and in the process crushing me under his 200 and 60 pound toned body.

I try to scramble away but Guy sensei is too heavy when Guy sensei finally starts to get up and turns over facing me and licks his lips while saying "I did want the Uchia but your much better my little blossom, ready to die?"

He started coming near me while reaching for his pant zipper so I do what any woman would do in this situation, I kick him where it hurts. He screams in a half cackle, scream and laugh as he flops beside me rolling around clutching his crotch while doing the cackle, scream, laughing thing as I try to get up but not succeeding very well when I feel someone beside me. I look up to see Naruto pulling me to feet and dragging me at least fifteen feet away from the crazy man as he asks "you okay," I nod my head.

I feel anger boiling inside me though even if I keep it hidden but my thoughts were like a jigsaw puzzle to many pieces and too little time to figure it out. Why all the sudden was he being nice to me after he framed me for more things than I'd like to admit? The only reason I could come up with is I just saved his life and he's trying to return the favor that sly bastard. But I don't want him too I don't want to be near them let alone have them owe me and trying to repay that debt. I just want them to leave while Jiraya and I look for my friends and to get out of this hell hole. Not to be stuck with them while trying to survive this Madness? Yep that's the word I would use, but how do I know that I might die? Ahh!

"Hello earth to Sakura, anyone home? Come on snap out of it!"

I turn to see Naruto shaking me and I try to tell him to back off but my protective instincts take over and punch Naruto in the gut and walk back a couple steps as he doubles over holding his stomach groaning. I see Sasuke out of the corner of my eye try to walk toward Naruto but I reach Sasuke first and punch him in the gut too and backing up to see him too double over in pain and start groaning.

I bump into someone and turn my face upwards to see Jiraya staring down at me with confusion and curiosity in his eyes as he asks "am I missing something here?"

I look away from his face and look at the crumpled bodies of Uchia and Naruto while saying quite quickly "I'm not crazy trust me it's just let's say-."

"Let's just say that she hates our guts for what we did to her and her friend, Ino was it?"

I glare at him as a fresh set of tears start to roll down my cheeks as I think to myself Ino would've loved to see me punch these guys. I choke out a sob as I look back too Naruto's confused face and Uchia's face pretty much saying ah shit. Jiraya took me into another hug to settle me down as I say "Ino's dead and was killed by Utacata and also Karin and Kurinea's dead."

They looked at me like I had a screw loose or something when Naruto blurted out something pretty loud "no they can't be dead, they just can't be, how could they be dead? No way Karin wouldn't die unless it was with Sasuke!"

"Well I guess she made an exception," I said screaming as a single tear drop fell out of my eye and on to my blood stained cheek.

I started to remember Karin, when you first looked at her you thought she was cunt, ass, bitch who only cared for herself and the Uchia. But when you got to know her you realized it was all a mask that actually she was a nice, gentle, caring person who loves animals and science. She put up that front because the first day she came here to school she didn't have the mask over her features and got bullied tremendously and it was only the first day of school. But at the end of the day after getting released from the infirmary this girl approached her shockingly it was the exact girl who beat her up and said 'if you come with me I won't hurt you anymore.' So Karin did to avoid getting beaten to a bloody pulp each day and transformed a mask that was now was the new side of her. So she became the Uchia's fan girl and pestered him night and day when honestly she couldn't hate the man more.

But one day when school was out and everybody left I found Karin sobbing into a toilet. She snapped her head when I knocked on her bathroom door and asked if she was okay. When she didn't answer I yanked open the door to see a sobbing Karin and I immediately went to her side and helped her calm down enough to tell me what happened. I was shocked to say the least and wanted to kill Ami the person who did this when Karin said well asked 'please don't tell anyone please I will be hated throughout the high school forever.' Suddenly a thought popped into my head and I smirked while saying 'on one condition.' 'Anything.' 'You are to become my friend outside of school and never ever lose touch with me when school ends.'

She looked at me with more tears in her eyes and nodded her head excitedly while I lifted her to her feet and brought her over to my house where she stayed that night. And ever since then we've been hanging out secretly ever since. Also she even secretly helped Ino out through the miscarriage and such and right now I wanted her and Ino more than ever.

I had tears streaming from my face faster than a cheetah running down its prey when suddenly my anger burst inside of me and I lashed out at the two unexpected victims.

"IT WAS YOU, YOU BASTARD MADE EVERYONE HATE HER AND WHY?! BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T EXPRESS HER ON FEELINGS WITHOUT BEING HURT! SHE FOLLOWED YOU AROUND WHEN SHE HATED YOUR GUTS MORE THAN I DO BECAUSE YOU MADE HER LIFE LIVING HELL! IF ONLY YOU COULDV'E SEEN HER HATE THAN SHE WOULD BE FREE OF YOUR SICK FUCKING FACES! IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME THAT SHE DIDN'T COMMIT SUICIDE OF YOUR SORRY ASSES BECAUSE SHE HATED YOU THAT MUCH! IT WAS THOSE PEOPLE THAT MADE HER DO THIS BUT ALSO IT WAS YOU! YOU MADE HER LIFE HELL WHICH MADE AMI AND HER BUNCH OF BITCHES LAUGH AT HER POOR FUCKING SOUL! SHE HATED YOU SO MUCH AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO INO IT TOOK ALL HER WILL POWER NOT TO KILL YOU OR BEAT YOU DEAD ON THE SPOT!"

They stared at me when Naruto lashed right back at me with "LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW SHE HATED YOU, BACK TO YOUR OLD TRICKS EH HARUNO! SHE WOULD WANT TO BEAT YOU DEAD ON THE SPOT AND YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE HER FRIEND YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT HER YOU WHORE!

I had quite sobs racking my body making it shiver but no I wasn't sad I was fucking mad more like flaming when I yelled/ screeched "I BET A DUMB ASS LIKE YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW HER FAVORITE COLOR! YOU KNOW I REALLY HONESTLY REGRET NOT LEAVING YOU TO BE KILLED BY GUY SENSEI IT WOULD'VE BROUGHT TEARS TO MY EYES IN JOY THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR NERVE RACKING BULLSHIT EVER AGAIN!"

Then Naruto yelled/ screeched right back at me "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE US HUH?! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT KARIN, FUCK TEME AND I ARE BETTER THAN YOU BUT ANYONE IS BETTER THAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I feel like waterfalls are streaming from my eyes but no not in sadness but in anger when I yelled/ screeched "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY I SAVED YOU?! I SAVED YOUR WORTHLESS ASSES BECAUSE I DON'T WASTE PEOPLE OR THERE LIVES OR HOW THEY FEEL YOU BASTARD! BUT HONESTLY YOU AND THE DICK ARE THE TWO PEOPLE ON THIS ENTIRE EARTH WHO WOULD'VE IMPROVED THE PLANET HELL THE SOLAR SYSTEM IF I HAD LET YOU BE KILLED!"

Then out of nowhere the fucking Uchia yells "DOBE FOR ONCE YOUR RIGHT SHE IS A BACK STABBING SLUT WHO ONLY CARES FOR HERSELF! WHY WE BOTH KNOW WHY YOU SAVED US IT WAS BECAUSE YOU ENVY US, EVERYBODY DOES YOU JUST WANT US TO BE WITH YOU AND LOATH YOU BECAUSE YOU SAVED OUR LIVES! HN, WHAT A SLUT YOU ARE IT'S A DISGRACE YOU'RE EVEN ALIVE!"

I look at them in anger and maybe part hysteria when I say evil "you're right maybe I shouldn't be alive, maybe I should be the ruler of hell so when you're put in there I could torture, hurt and mutilate you two for all eternity!"

I see them flinch at the tone of my voice even the Uchia oh there is no way I'm stopping now "you know if I would've let Guy sensei kill you two he might of let me in on the fun. I could've probably made you bleed and scream and slowly die. But no I won't let you off the hook that easily I could've cut off you man hood or disemboweled you or even slowly slit you throat very gently so it would take you at least eight minutes to die! Gih he, if only but you know why waste a lost opportunity when you could present one with a new one? I could have you scream right now and have you beg me for your lives, ah how wonderful that would be. Why don't we try that out right now? Gih he!"

They look at me in horror as I pull out of my jacket the knife sharpener that killed Ino, how it glinted in the sunlight with her blood and soon to be of those who need punishing. I smile like the maniac who killed the victim when I start to stagger my why over to two terrified teenage boys who look like the next victim of a rapist. I chuckle evilly to myself finally they will feel the pain of betrayal and also hurt the way they should hurt.

All the sudden two big arms wrap around me pulling me back from my next victims when I start thrashing in his grasp trying to get free to punish the bad people.

I hear a voice say/ yell "SAKURA SNAP OUT OF IT THIS ISN'T YOU DON'T LET IT TAKE OVER!"

I scream at the man who is soon to be one of my next victims "THIS IS ME DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT? I FINALLY DISCOVERED MY MEANING OF LIFE! IT IS TO PUNISH THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN BAD AND YOU'VE BEEN BAD TOO SO JUST YOU WAIT FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT WHILE I FINISH THESE TWO BAD PEOPLE OFF! WILL YOU? I KNOW YOU WANT YOUR PUNISHMENT BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT THESE WERE MY FIRST VICTIMS BUT DON'T WORRY YOU'LL BE MY SECOND!"

The person froze, and suddenly I hear a booming voice coming within my head '**YOU GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTENSE YOU MADNESS AND LET MY HOST GO!'**

I feel a huge pull on my brain when I feel like something of my brain has been lifted when exhaustion pounds on me like a river pounding on a dame to get out. I feel happiness fill within me that was not my own, I open my eyes and turn my head to face Jiraya and see his eyes burning with tears that are hidden behind his hazel eyes when he sees me staring at him when I feel him let go a breath of relief that I guess he didn't know he was holding in. I turn my head away from Jiraya and look over to the Uchia and the Uzumaki to see them literally, mentally and physically dumb struck.

Jiraya quickly asks with a worried tone "are you okay Sakura?"  
I nodded, at least I think I am when I hear a gasp from the one and only Uzumaki Naruto while saying "She's gone mad she's one of the crazies, I knew she was too weak to out hold it."

Then the very thin line holding me back from mutilating them snapped into a million pieces; I leap out Jiraya's arms when I see anger glinting in his eyes just slightly as he actually lets me go while clenching his fists so hard I see a couple of drops of blood fall to the ground splattering the asphalt with blood. I growled and looked up to Jiraya when he is shaking in anger?

I hear Jiraya angrily start to talk/ yell at the two idiots "you Naruto I never would've expected this from you Sasuke I can see but you? No I didn't see that coming, I really must have lacked as a god father to you because my god son would never be so mean to a girl that did nothing to you. No actually I don't think you are my god son for that exact reason."

He turned to Sasuke and shook his head with a large and tired sigh while saying "honestly you are a disgrace to your Uchia title Sasuke I can't believe Mikito would race such a disgrace. Same Figaku would raise such a selfish boy honestly its kind a shocking. "

Naruto stood mouth a gape staring at Jiraya like he'd grown a second head while Uchia was shaking in anger. Most likely because Mikito and Figaku died when he was seven from strange disease that no one knew about and also had absolutely no cure. I mean it was all over the news when I was little, the head lining was '**PRESIDENT OF THE UCHIA INDUSTRIES WITH HIS WIFE ARE BOTH IN THE****HOSPITAL FROM A STRANGE VIRUS THAT IS NOT CUREABLE. HOW LONG IN TILL THERE DIMISE?'**

My thoughts were interrupted from a fuming Uchia that screamed at Jiraya "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OLD MAN! SO DON'T GO BAD MOUTHING SHIT YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Actually I know about almost everything about you. I mean you do worship your older brother but now you do it in secret don't you? You have an obsession with tomatoes, and didn't Mikito give you in her will that Harley bike that you ride pretty much everywhere? Or no didn't your brother buy you your first car? You see Sasuke I know more about you than Tsunade did when she wasn't trying to kill me."

Sasuke was shaking in anger more or less probably contemplating how to murder Jiraya very slowly. I see wait I see a glint of humor in Jiraya's hazel eyes but also see a lot of anger in them I wonder why? I mean I know why but still I hardly knew Jiraya before all of this so why is he helping me out with all this when Naruto is his god son? I only knew him as a hard but understanding vice principle; so why would he go through all of this trouble with a fucked up kid that is pretty much trashing his God sons name? Who knows but honestly I'm glad for his help because I almost murdered the two idiots, (Naruto and Sasuke) even though I want them dead I want them dead from calm be not psychotic me.

I hear Sasuke say actually not yelling this time "look I am still pissed off at your fucking ass but were a little besides the point right now. I think we should travel together because if we don't all of us will never survive this thin-."

Before he can finish I burst in yelling/ screaming "NO WAY AM I TRAVELING WITH THESE TWO NUMBSKULLS! WE WERE DOING FINE BEFORE YOU TWO IDIOTS CAME AROUND SO HOW ABOUT THIS INSTEAD, JIRAYA AND I LEAVE AND YOU TWO GO GET KILLED BY SOMEONE! AGREED?!"

Jiraya puts his arm on my shoulder and squeezes it ever so slightly as I hear Naruto yell/ scream "YOU THINK WE WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR SLUTTY AS EITHER?! NO THE ONLY REASON I MIGHT ONLY CONSIDER THIS PLAN IS BECAUSE THERES SAFTEY IN NUMBERS BITCH SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"

I am fuming now as I scream back at him "WHO EVER TOLD YOU THAT BAKA! I WOULD RATHER GET STABBED IN THE SHOULDER AGAIN THAN TRAVEL WITH YOUR LOUSY BASTARDS! WE WOULD BE KILLED IF WE DID TRAVEL WITH YOU!"

Naruto glares at me about to say something when Jiraya gets in front of Naruto and I and says "look I have no clue what happened between the three of you but I agree with Sasuke on this one we should work together on this one."

I am about to scream at him to tell him no way even when hell froze over when he puts his hand up about a foot from my face and says "no disagreements on this, we are traveling together and that's final."

I grumble under my breath even though I know he's right, we'd still be better off without those two idiots holding us back. I slowly start to walk forward and I hear Jiraya and the Idiot duo behind me as we walk off into the bleak world that fate has set for us.

**Read it, like it, review.**


End file.
